Idem La petite fille
by EGEDAN
Summary: Une personne trouvée et deux coeurs réunis. GSR


Appel à toutes les voitures dans le secteur 5. Nous avons un 11.32 au 7 d'Eads street. Je répète, un 11.32 au 7 d'Eads street"  
"Central. Ici voiture 6. Un 11.32. Compris. Nous sommes sur Fox avenue. On y sera dans cinq minutes."  
A leur arrivée, deux voitures de police banalisées, reconnaissable à leurs plaques, sont déjà sur les lieux. A peine sont-ils descendus du véhicule qu'une autre voiture de police les rejoint. Tous sont immédiatement pris en charge par le capitaine Jim Brass.  
Brass: Nous avons un tueur en cavale qui vient de tuer quatre personnes dans cette maison. L'équipe scientifique est en route. Occupez vous de quadriller la zone et empêchez les badauds d'approcher.  
Une Tahoe noire ne tarde pas à arriver. Elle se gare près du capitaine Brass. En descendent un homme et deux femmes.  
Cath: Salut Brass.  
Brass: Salut les gars.  
Sara: Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a?  
Brass: Quatre personnes. Tous tués dans le salon. Personne n'a rien vu.  
Warrick: Qui a prévenu la police?  
Brass(montrant une vieille dame): C'est la voisine. La télé était trop forte, elle est allée frapper à la porte et... Vous devinez la suite.  
Cath: Quelqu'un d'autre est entré?  
Brass: Non.  
Cath: Ok. On y va.(devant la porte). Warrick, tu te charges des photos et des empreintes à l'extérieur. Sara, tu prends des photos de l'entrée et tu relèves les empreintes sur la porte. N'oublie pas de prendre celles de la vieille dame. Moi je me charge de relever les preuves dans le salon et sur les corps.  
Warrick/Sara: Au boulot.  
Catherine pénètre dans le salon en mettant ses gants. Les quatre corps sont assis sur le canapé face à la télé. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avance, la pièce laisse apparaître toute son horreur. Du sang à demi séché recouvre une grande partie du canapé et du sol. Le premier corps, un homme, a reçu une balle dans la nuque. A ses côtés, une femme, la balle l'a atteint en plein visage. Les deux autres corps, des jumeaux d'une dizaine d'années, ont été abattu d'une balle en plein coeur.  
Catherine commence par prendre des photos ensuite avec un coton tige spécial elle collecte du sang sur le canapé, les victimes, le sol et la table basse. Elle ramasse le seul mégot présent dans le cendrier et le met dans un petit sachet plastique.  
Sara, l'appareil photo en bandoulière, termine de prendre les empreintes de la vieille dame puis retourne dans la maison.  
Warrick a récupéré plusieurs mégots de cigarettes, a fait des moulages d'empreintes fraîches de chaussures et a trouvé des gouttes de sang sur la porte de derrière. Il rejoint Sara et Cath dans le salon.  
Sara: J'ai pu récupéré deux empreintes de doigts complètes sur la porte. Pour le sol rien à en tirer.  
Warrick(penché sur sa mallette): J'ai trois mégots de cigarettes, du sang sur la porte extérieure de la cuisine et des empreintes de pas près d'un rosier.  
Cath: Fais voir les mégots.(les comparants avec celui trouvé dans le salon) C'est la même marque. Attendons de voir les résultats ADN.  
Ils sont interrompus par l'arrivée de David, jeune médecin légiste.  
David: salut.  
Cath/Warrick: Salut David.  
David: Vous avez terminé?  
Warrick: Ils sont tout à toi.  
Cath: Sara, tu viens.  
Sara(pensant à voix haute): Y'a un truc qui cloche. Ca ne devrait pas être là.  
Warrick (se rapproche): Sara...  
Sara(lui montrant les taches de sang au pied du canapé): Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre sur le canapé. Et cette personne est peut-être blessée.  
Cath: La vieille dame n'a parlé que de quatre corps.  
Sara: Je sais. Mais... Oui c'est ça. Pendant que je lui prenais les empreintes, elle s'est inquiétée de ce qui avait pû arriver à la petite fille. Sur le moment je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention mais maintenant je me demande si elle n'avait pas raison.  
Cath: Je n'ai remarqué aucune photo d'une petite fille et il n'y a aucun jouet prouvant la présence de cette fillette.  
Sara: J'ai vu mais...  
Cath: Va chercher Brass.  
En attendant le retour de sara et Brass, Warrick et Catherine fouillent à nouveau le salon. Rien.  
Brass et Sara entrent enfin.  
Brass: Sara vient de m'informer. La vieille dame a été transporté à l'hôpital pour plus de sécurité. J'ai envoyé un de mes agents lui parler.  
Sara: On fait quoi en attendant?  
Brass: On commence à chercher.  
Au premier étage, six portes. chacun en prend une. Cath se trouve dans la chambre des jumeaux, Sara entre dans un débarras, elle en ressort et entre dans la chambre des parents. Warrick est dans une salle de bains et Brass dans une chambre d'amis. Il n'y a rien. Reste la dernière porte. Une salle de jeux totalement masculine. Warrick ouvre l'un des placard incrusté, il y a des jeux de sociétés, des caisses de voitures et tout en haut une grande caisse rouge d'où dépasse une poupée.  
Warrick: J'ai quelque chose ici.  
Cath, Brass et Sara entrent dans la pièce et Warrick leurs montre la caisse. Il l'attrappe et la dépose par terre. Sara et Cath la vident. En plus de la poupée, elles sortent des sous-vêtements, des chaussures et des robes de petite fille.  
Brass: C'est quoi ce bordel?  
Sara quitte la salle et retourne dans le débarras. Elle déplace plusieurs cartons et fini par faire apparaître sur le sol un lit de fortune. Sur ce lit une poupée et une chemise de nuit rose. elle ramasse le coussin prélève les cheveux qui s'y trouvent et ressort.  
Cath: On prends des photos et puis on emmène tout ça au labo.  
Brass: Moi je retourne au poste. Dès que j'ai du nouveau je vous préviens. Je vous laisse un agent.  
Cath: Ok merci.  
Et Brass s'en va.  
Les trois experts redescendent. Dans le salon les corps ont été enlevé. Ils sortent de la maison et se dirige vers la Tahoe, Catherine et Warrick en tête. Sara les suit de près. Tout à coup Sara fait demi-tour et prend la direction de l'arrière cour. Ni Warrick ni Catherine n'ont remarqué son départ.  
Sara marche droit vers les deux poubelles, les ouvrent et sous des sacs poubelles découvre la petite fille.  
Sara: N'aie pas peur. (la faisant sortir de sa cachette)Tout va bien, je suis de la police.  
L'enfant est en état de choc. Après examen, Sara ne découvre aucune blessure importante, juste une coupure à la main.  
Sara: Je m'appelle Sara et toi?  
Aucune réaction.  
Sara: Ce n'est pas grave. Elle lui met sa veste sur le dos et la prenant dans ses bras repart vers la voiture.  
Warrick est le premier à la voir.  
Warrick(perplexe): Comment elle fait?  
Cath: Quoi donc?  
Warrick(montrant la petite fille): Ca! Elle la retrouve avant même qu'on la recherche.  
Cath: Elle a eu de la chance c'est tout.  
Warrick: Cath...  
Cath: demande lui.  
Sara qui les a rejoint: Me demander quoi?  
Warrick: Où était elle?  
Sara: Dans une poubelle.  
Warrick: Pourtant elle n'y était pas quand j'ai regardé tout à l'heure.  
Sara: Regardé pas fouillé.  
Warrick: Y'avait rien de suspect. Je n'avais aucune raison de fouiller.  
Cath: Warrick, l'essentiel est qu'on l'ai retrouvé.  
Le policier en faction s'approche de Catherine.  
Flic: Vous avez terminé ici?  
Cath: Oui  
Flic: Vous voulez que je conduise la petite à l'hôpital?  
Sara: Non merci, on s'en occupe.  
Flic: Très bien. Je ferme la porte et je m'en vais.  
Sara(souriant à Warrick): Tu voulais me demander quoi?  
Warrick(regardant le policier partir en voiture): comment tu fais?  
Sara: Je suis mon intuition.  
Warrick: Moi mon intuition me dit de me barrer de là et au plus vite.  
Cath(levant les yeux au ciel): Un homme comme je les aime. Beau... et froussard.  
Warrick: Ah! Ah! Ah!  
"Lachez la gamine." Tous sursautent et la fillette se met à pleurer. En se retournant les trois CSI sont confronté à un homme armé.  
L'homme: Lachez cette enfant.  
Sara: C'est hors de question.  
L'homme: Donnez la moi.(pointant le revolver vers Sara) Je n'hésiterai pas à tirer.  
Sara: Comme vous avez tiré sur cette famille?  
L'homme: Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient.  
Sara: Et vous voulez la tuer aussi?  
L'homme: Non! Bien sûr que non. Je ne ferai jamais de mal à ma fille.  
Warrick: Attendez un peu. Si c'est votre fille. Qui étaient ils?  
L'homme: C'était mon ex femme et son nouveau mari. Maintenant rendez moi ma fille.  
Sara: Non. Elle se détourne, ouvre la portière, dépose la fillette sur la banquette et... Un coup de feu. Sara s'écroule au sol. Deux autres coups de feu et cette fois c'est l'homme qui tombe à terre.  
Warrick se penche sur Sara: Faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.  
Cath: Vas-y. Emmène les. Je te retrouve là-bas.  
Sara, qui a repris connaissance dans la voiture, est maintenant allongée sur son lit d'hôpital. A ses côtés Warrick et Catherine.  
Cath: Comment tu te sens?  
Sara: Prête pour faire la fête.  
Warrick: T'as vraiment eu beaucoup de chance. Plus bas de 5 centimètres et il touchait le coeur. Tu aurais pû...  
Sara: Et la fillette?  
Cath: Tout va bien. Elle est en pédiatrie sous surveillance.  
En repoussant ses draps Sara demande: Lequel des deux me raccompagne chez moi?  
"Aucuns des deux" Grissom est debout sur le pas de la porte. Il croise le regard de Catherine et Warrick. Tous deux se lèvent de concert et filent sans demander leurs restes.  
Sara: Bandes de lâcheurs.  
Grissom à l'air furieux.  
Griss: Qu'est ce qui vous a pris?  
Sara(narquoise): Je vais bien merci. C'est gentil de le demander.  
Griss: Comment avez vous pû être aussi...  
Sara: Laissez moi deviner. Comment ai-je pû être aussi stupide? idiote? inconsciente? humaine?...(Le défiant du regard) Allez y dîtes moi.  
Déstabilisé Grissom ne répond pas.  
Sara(blessée): J'en été sûre. (En se réinstallant confortablement dans son lit) Vous voulez me faire plaisir Grissom? Allez-vous-en.  
Ensuite vient le tour de Greg. Il restera à ses côtés pendant plus d'une heure. Le reste de la nuit, Sara le passera à réfléchir. Puis au petit matin elle prend une décision importante.  
Les médecins l'autorisent à quitter l'hôpital en fin d'après-midi. Avant de partir elle va dire au revoir à la fillette.

3 semaines plus tard.  
Sara reprend enfin le travail. L'enquête sur le quadruple homicide a été bouclé avec la mort du suspect n°1. La petite fille, qui se prénomme Sandie Dourdan, a été placé à l'orphelinat PETERSEN.  
Au bureau tout le monde est ravi de son retour. Sara, pour le moment, n'a qu'une idée en tête. Voir Grissom.  
Il est assis derrière son bureau très concentré, une branche de ses lunettes au bout des lèvres. Un air de Beethoven en fond sonore.  
Sara entre sans frapper. Ce qui surprend Grissom.  
Sara(lui tendant une enveloppe): Tenez.  
Griss: Qu'est ce que c'est?  
Sara: Une copie de la démission que j'ai remise à Ecklie la semaine dernière et qu'il s'est empressé d'accepter.  
Griss: Pourquoi?  
Sara: Parce que. Et elle s'en va. Elle retrouve Greg dans la salle de repos.  
Durant ces trois semaines de repos, Sara et Greg se sont vus régulièrement. Et Sara en est venue à lui parler de ses sentiments pour Grissom. Elle lui a aussi fait part de son intention de quitter Las Vegas pour retourner vivre à San Francisco. Malgré sa peine Greg la soutien.  
Dans la salle de repos Greg et Sara discutent tranquillement quand Grissom fait irruption dans la pièce les faisant tout deux sursauter.  
Griss: Sara. Dans mon bureau. Et tout de suite. Puis il repart en claquant la porte.  
Sara ne bouge pas.  
Greg(surpris): T'y vas pas?  
Sara: Non. Elle se lève et se sert une tasse de thé.  
Moins de deux minutes plus tard Grissom revient. La porte s'ouvre à la volée, va frapper le mur avec force et se referme bruyamment. Grissom est hors de lui.  
Griss: J'ai dit dans mon bureau.  
Sara(très calme): Non.  
Sur le visage de Grissom on peut y lire le doute, la colère mais surtout l'incompréhension.  
Il finit par se tourner vers Greg.  
Griss: Greg, sortez s'il vous plait.  
Sara réagit au quart de tour.  
Sara: Il est très bien là où il est. Si quelqu'un doit sortir ici... C'est vous. Allez donc...  
Greg: Sara, je...  
Elle ne l'entends même pas.  
Sara: ... Vous barricader dans votre bureau. C'est la chose que vous faîtes le mieux après votre boulot. Vous prenez mais vous ne donnez jamais. Pour avoir une chance d'attirer votre attention, il faut être mort ou un insecte. Vous n'avez p...  
Greg(se mettant devant Sara): Sara, tout le monde vous regarde.  
Effectivement, en tournant la tête elle aperçoit une dizaine de ses collègues et parmi eux se trouve Ecklie le directeur adjoint du CSI.  
Sara à Grissom: Vous avez autant de coeur que vos insectes morts. S'adressant ensuite à Greg: Je suis désolée mais je rentre chez moi ce soir.  
Et Greg anéanti regarde partir Sara.  
Ecklie convoque Grissom dans son bureau.  
Ecklie: C'était quoi tout ce cirque?  
Griss: On appelle ça une divergence d'opinion.  
Ecklie: A quel sujet?  
Griss: Ca ne vous concerne en rien.  
Ecklie(le sourire en coin): Ca n'a pas d'importance puisque dans deux mois elle retourne en Californie.  
Griss: Vous ne pouvez pas accepter sa démission.  
Ecklie: Et pourquoi ça?  
Griss: Elle n'était pas dans son état normal quand elle l'a écrit. Elle n'avait pas encore vu le psy à ce moment là.  
Ecklie: Je ne m'inquiète pas. Après ce à quoi je viens d'assister je ne doute pas qu'elle est encore plus envie de partir.  
Griss: C'est fort probable. Vous avez fini?  
Ecklie: Pour l'instant.  
Quand Grissom retourne enfin au travail il est plus d'une heure du matin. Greg et Sofia ont été appellé pour un suicide. Warrick, Cath et Nick enquêtent sur la mort d'un expert comptable retrouvé pendu dans le garage de son patron.  
Grissom encore sous le choc des accusations de Sara ne sait plus quoi penser. Tout à ses pensées Grissom ne voit pas l'heure tourner. Il est interrompu dans ses réflexions par trois petits coups. C'est Greg.  
Griss: Un problème Greg?  
Greg(un peu géné): Je peux vous parler?  
Griss: Entrez et fermez la porte.  
Greg s'asseoit mal à l'aise.  
Griss: Excusez moi pour tout à l'heure.  
Greg: Ce n'est rien. Euh... Hum...C'est au sujet de Sara.  
Griss: Je vous écoute.  
Et Greg raconte une histoire. L'histoire d'une jeune femme qui tombe amoureuse d'un homme.  
Et d'un homme qui ne laisse personne l'atteindre.

Grissom rattrappe Sara au moment même où elle quitte son immeuble au volant de sa voiture. Griss l'emmène chez lui, il lui raconte toute son histoire. Sara ne peux s'empêcher de pleurer. Grissom s'est mis à nu pour elle. Sara lui caresse la joue. Cherche son regard. Et l'embrasse. Grissom réagit en la serrant dans ses bras.  
Ils passent les trois heures suivantes à discuter. Grissom retourne ensuite au bureau en laissant Sara chez lui. A elle de décider ce qu'elle souhaite. Soit elle reprend le boulot et leur donne une chance, soit elle quitte Las Vegas sans possibilité de retour.  
Elle arrive dans les bureaux, rend ses clés à Grissom et va voir Ecklie. Tous sont content de revoir Sara. Tous sauf Sofia. Tous ont compris ce qui se passe. Tous sauf sofia.  
Ce que Grissom et Sara ne savent pas, c'est que toute l'équipe a ouvert des paris pour savoir lequel des deux annoncera la bonne nouvelle en premier.


End file.
